DESCRIPTION: This Phase I proposal is designed to test feasibility of developing immunotoxins for human lymphoid leukemia using IL-2 and either 90Y or 131I. There is ample evidence that many cases of human leukemia are cytokine-dependent. The Principal Investigator has long experience in the study of erythropoietin-dependent erythroleukemia induced by Friend's spleen focus forming virus. Recently, several clinical trials have already established the efficacy of immunotoxin approach in certain malignancies and other diverse conditions such as autoimmune disorders and graft vs. host diseases. In this application, Dr. Hankin's proposes to test bioactivity of human recombinant prepare and purify 131I-IL-2, prepare and purify 90Y-IL-2, analyze the radiolabeled IL-2 compounds and test specificity of the compounds using cell lines that are dependent on other cytokines.He will also test the effects on primary murine and human T-cells.